Growing up with Rose Tyler
by AkimaruHatake777
Summary: AU of Doctor Who where the Doctor met Rose on his first day of school and they stayed best friends. Will include Rose, 10th Doctor, 9th Doctor, 11th Doctor, Amy, Rory, Mickey, Martha, Jack, River, Jackie, Pete, Sarah Jane, 4th Doctor, Donna, Jimmy, Wilfred, and possibly more!
1. First Day of School

**A/N: Note the birth years for the characters so you know their age. I will put what year it is as a time reference at the beginning of each chapter**

**Chris Noble 1994**

**David Noble 1995**

**Matt Noble 1996**

**Donna Noble 1995**

**Rose Tyler 1995**

**Mickey Smith 1995**

**Martha Jones 1995**

**River Song 1996**

**Amy Pond 1996**

**Rory Williams 1995**

**Jack Harkness 1994**

**Jimmy Stone 1994**

**2000 (Kindergarten)**

"Welcome to your first day of school," a woman with blonde hair said. She was standing at the front of the room by the chalkboard, waiting for the classroom to settle down. "Now, I have assigned seating so please listen as I call your name and point to the desk you will be sitting at."

The women went down the rows of seats calling names. Once everyone was seated a boy with spikey brown hair and a girl with short red hair walked into the class. "Sorry we are late Mrs. Alice, the principal wanted to see us," the girl spoke.

Alice gave them a small understanding smile before directing them to their seats. The red head was seated next to a dark haired boy and the boy with the spikey hair was seated next to a blonde with short hair that was in small pig tails.

"Hi," the boy said, giving the girl a bright smile.

"Hi," she replied back with a smile of her own.

"I'm David, it's nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand to her.

"I'm Rose," she said, shaking his hand.

The boy beamed at her and she asked him why.

"We are going to be best friends," David declared.

"For how long?" she asked with a smile.

"Forever."


	2. 1st Day Jitters

**2009 (9****th**** grade)**

Rose was in her room writing at her desk when she heard something hitting her window.

"Rose! Rose!" a voice called from outside.

Rose smiled and ran to the window, opening it. She smiled as she saw David climbing up the tree next to her house before climbing into her room. He gave her a bone crushing hug, his smile never leaving his face. Rose laughed as she hugged back. Her and David, true to their promise in kindergarten, were best friends.

"What are you doing here David? Your house is on the other side of town," Rose laughed at her friend's antics.

David pulled away and flopped onto her bed. "Chris dropped me off. I wanted to see how you were doing, seeing as tomorrow we officially starts high school."

Rose rolled her eyes but smiled. It was sweet of Chris to drop David off at her house; Chris was the oldest brother in the family of four she had come to know. Chris Noble was the oldest and started 10th grade tomorrow; David and Donna were twins and both in her grade, she had grown close to both of them; and the youngest was Matt Noble, who was in his last year of middle school. Rose laid down beside him on the bed.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous. I talked to Martha about it and she told me that it should be fun," Rose told David.

He twisted so he was laying on his side. "Chris told me that it's not that different from middle school besides more classes and no specific group for just our grade."  
"So all the grades will be mixed together?" Rose squeaked.

David chuckled and hugged her to him. "I'm sure you're going to be brilliant."

Rose flushed slightly but gave into the comfort that David was giving her. "How long are we going to be best friends?" David asked her suddenly, his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

"Forever," she replied almost automatically.

Rose felt David smile; she could have sworn she also felt him kiss the top of her head but that would be crazy, he was her best friend, they weren't like that. The two of them laid on the bed and talked for a few hours before David groaned that he should be heading home.

"You could always stay in the guest room and go to school with me tomorrow," Rose suggested; she felt silly that she needed to have her best friend with her on her first day of school.

David smiled and grabbed Rose's hand, intertwining their fingers like every other time and he gave her hand a squeeze. "I just might do that; let me go talk to Jackie and Pete."

David released her hand and left to go talk to her mom and dad. Rose smiled before moving around the room to pack her things for tomorrow. She looked up when David re-entered her room. "They are cool with it and I already called and let Chris know to bring my stuff to school tomorrow," David told her with a goofy smile.

"I bet he didn't like that," Rose said with a laugh.

David shrugged before putting his hands behind his head, resuming his spot on her bed.

"You do understand that you're in my bed and yours is across the hall right?" Rose questioned him.

David gave her a mischievous smile. "Or I can sleep in this bed and you get the other one, or you get the couch, or you can sleep on the floor, or in the bed with me," David stopped talking, realizing what he had proposed.

Rose's face grew red slightly and she looked away from David. They used to share a bed when they were really little and had sleep overs but once both of them had hit puberty their parents had told them no more. To defuse the tension Rose went over to her bed and pushed David off of it and onto the floor.

"Or you can take the floor," she said with a toothy grin.

David, thankful for the break in tension, smiled back at her from his spot on the ground. "Well, we better be getting to bed," he said as he stood up and brushed himself off. He went over to Rose and grabbed her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and felt him put his cheek on her head. "Goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight David."

David released her slowly and smiled as he left to the guest bedroom. At least they knew that they had each other to cling to during the new adventure to high school. Rose relaxed with a small sigh, David had helped to settle her worries about tomorrow and not long after their goodnight she had fallen asleep.

The next morning found Rose buried under her covers and pillows. "Rose? Rose," a muffled voice that belonged to David cut through her cocoon. "Rose, you need to get up or we will be late for school."

Rose groaned, why did always seem to be a school day when she was must comfortable. David shook his head and opened the door quietly before sneaking up to Rose's bed. "Dog pile!" he yelled before jumping into Rose's bed and successfully waking her up completely.

Rose yelled when he partly landed on top of her, "jeez, David!"

David just continued to laugh as Rose struggled to get out of his grip. He smirked and began to tickle her.

"No," Rose laughed trying to squirm away, "David," she giggled. David was smiling as he continued his onslaught. When he finally gave her mercy he was laughing until he realized how close their faces were. Rose blushed a little looking up at him, "I uh, need to get changed for school," she said looking up into his warm chocolate colored eyes.

David blinked and pulled back, a faint tint of red on his face as well. "Uh, yeah, um, I will just wait for you down stairs." David bolted up and out of the room.

Rose laid there for moment, they seemed to get into these kind of situation more often lately; they were friends and yet the universe loved to put them in these award positions. Rose got up and quickly changed, brushed her hair and did make up before heading down the stairs where David was waiting.

As always he was in his brown pinstriped suit, a blue collared undershirt could be seen with his maroon tie. He was putting on his brown trench coat when she came down the stairs. "Ready?" he asked as if what happened upstairs didn't actually happen. Rose smiled at him; John's family seemed to have a knack for unusually cloths. His younger brother Matt wore a tweed suit with a bow tie and a fez and their father, Tom, always wore a fedora and a super long striped scarf. His elder brother, Chris and David's twin Donna wore more normal cloths though as did their mother, Sarah-Jane. "Ready."

John smiled and held out his hand. When she took it he leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Run."


	3. 1st Day of School

Rose smiled and they hurried out the door then ran toward the bus stop. They didn't let go of each other and sat next to each other on the bus. The boy and girl in front of them, both darker skinned, turned to them.

"So, what's with the holding hands?" Martha asked with a smirk.

"Well, be about time though," the boy, Mickey Smith, joked.

David's face flushed and he regrettably removed his hand from Rose's. Martha and Mickey just had to ruin this moment for him didn't they? "We're just friends, you know that."

"Sure, sure," Mickey smirked, which got an eye roll from Rose.

"So what classes do you guys have?" Martha said, getting her schedule out.

David shrugged. "I don't have mine on me."

"You know where you're supposed to be though right?" Rose asked, but she already knew the answer; she handed Martha her schedule.

David smiled and nodded. "Of course. Brilliant me."

"Hello," Jack Harkness, who was sometimes called Captain, said as he sat down across the aisle from them. He smiled handsomely at the freshmen, he was a year ahead of them and in the same year as David's elder brother Chris.

"Jack," David said with a warning, unconsciously taking Rose's hand again.

"I was just saying hello," he said as Mickey moved a little closer to Martha.

"For you that's not just a hello," Martha said, giggling at Mickey's actions.

Rose smiled at her friends antics, she then glance down to see David's hand resting lightly on hers in a protective manner. David didn't seem to notice and just looked out the window of the bus while Rose, Jack, Mickey, and Martha talked. Rose carefully slipped her hand out of David's; she felt guilty doing it but she dismissed it as really being worried about her first day of school. David noticed but acted as if he didn't. His heart dropped when she released his hand but he supposed he deserved it for releasing her hand earlier. They arrived in front of the huge high school building. Rose felt her worries from yesterday return with interest.

David picked up on this and gave her a small reassuring smile. "Trust me, you will be brilliant."

She smiled back nervously, "thanks."

Jack smirked and followed the younger friends off of the bus. In front of the school, leaning against the wall, was Chris. Donna was standing near him as well but talking to him rather than with him. When Donna saw David she waved and called for him. David smiled and waved back. The five of them walked up to Chris, and Donna. Donna handed David his backpack.

"Thanks," David said to his twin.

"Yeah, don't expect me to do it next time," Donna said but it was more joking than serious.

David rolled his eyes and watched as Jack moved closer to Donna.

"So classes yeah?" Martha said, reminding them that first period started soon.

The group looked over their schedules together. David and Chris had PE together, Jack and Donna shared art, Donna also shared Latin with David, Mickey and Martha didn't share classes but had the same lunch, the girls all had PE together, and David and Rose had the first and three last classes of the day together which were Science, English, History, and music. David smiled as he realized that most of his day at school would be spent with Rose and every day he would see his older brother at school, not to mention his twin sister. Rose smiled a little when she too saw much of her day would be with John. She wasn't sure exactly why that made her happy but she figured it was just because they were best friends.

"You lot better head to class," Chris told the younger group, "You'll probably need more time finding things." Chris seemed to have a tendency to sound rough but he was just protective of them most of the time.

The group nodded in agreement. Mickey took Martha's hand as they walked inside. Jack stayed behind to talk to Chris for a while. Donna, David, and Rose walked towards the building together. David got slightly ahead of them and Donna took the chance to whisper to Rose. "So how was last night?" Donna asked, her voice dripping with mischief.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked her, confused.

Donna huffed in frustration at how dense her best friend and brother could be. "Nothing."

"Ok," Rose said, clearly not following the conversation.

At that moment Donna decided she would have to have a heart to heart with her twin later on. The three of them headed inside and Donna left Rose and David to find their first class as she went to find hers.

David smiled. "So how fun is this year going to be?" he asked, playfully nudging her.

Rose smiled back; she was still nervous but she's likely to be that way the first few days.

David noticed and his smile faltered slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rose told him, "Just nervous I guess."

Before he could reply their teacher began talking. David saw that Rose was fiddling with her hands and took one into his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. This seemed to have become a ritual for them every year. Rose would be nervous the first few days of school and David would be her comfort; though that is how it always started, it always ended with Rose making a lot of new friends and David seeing her less and less. He would make friends of course, but he always came back to his main group of friends: Donna, Chris, Matt, Melody "River", Mickey, Martha, Amy, Rory, Jack, and of course Rose. Rose smiled at him before they went back to listening to their teacher. John and Rose made side comments the entire time. The teacher shot them a warning look a few times but they acted innocent until she turned away and they chuckled quietly together. The class ended an hour later.

"If that went on much longer may have gotten yelled at our first day in class," Rose giggled softly.

David laughed with her. "Wouldn't be the first time," he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Rose smiled shaking her head at him. "So I'll see you in a couple hours yeah?"

David smiled lightly. "Yeah. Make sure to save me a spot at lunch," he called as he walked the other way as Rose.

"I will," Rose called after him before heading off to her next class.

David smiled as he walked to his next class which happened to be Latin with his sister Donna.

"You and Rose get yelled at yet?" she greeted him.

David flushed at his sister's comment and tried to wipe the smile off his face but only managed to tune it down to a smirk. He realized that Rose was his best friend but he knew he loved her as well, though if asked he wouldn't admit it. "Maybe."

Rose found a seat in the back of class room, being separated from David her worries seemed to come back again. She tried to ignore them though as she watch as the other students start showing up.

While Rose was sitting in the back of the class room a boy with brown wavy hair and light brown eyes walked up to her. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked, motioning to the empty chair next to her.

For the briefest of moments Rose thought it was David but quickly realized it wasn't besides having brown hair and eyes they didn't look similar at all really.

"Sure," she told him.

The boy smiled and sat next to her, holding out his hand. "I'm Jimmy Stone."

"Rose Tyler," she replied, shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Rose Tyler. Why is a pretty thing like you sitting in the back where no one can see your gorgeous face?" Jimmy said with a soft smile.

Rose blushed, "it's my first day so kinda nervous."

Jimmy patted her shoulder gently. "It's ok; I'll show you the ropes."

"Thanks," Rose said, he looked to be the same age as Chris and Jack so that meant he had to be in the same grade as them, 10th. Jimmy continued to glance over at Rose multiple times throughout the hour of class; she really was gorgeous, but unfortunately he had a feeling she was already spoken for.

"So, if you're so nervous about your first day, how did you get through your first class?" Jimmy asked, truly curious.

"A friend of mine was in it, he usually helps me on my first."

"He sounds like a lucky guy if he can calm you that much," Jimmy said with a sweet smile.

"What do you mean but lucky?" Rose asked slightly confused.

Jimmy gave her a confused look. "Aren't you with him?"

"Oh, no David and I are just friends," Rose shook her head slightly.

Jimmy smiled slightly at this.

David found Latin interesting but his sister seemed to not understand the concept of learning by reading the myths and tales of the Latin culture and continued to annoy him.

"So happened with you and rose last night?"

"What do you mean?" David asked. Donna knew that he cared about Rose, but he didn't think that he had let on how much.

"Oh come on, you spent the night of there something must have happened between you," Donna said an exaggerated sigh.

"No, why would it?" David asked, hiding the fact he wanted something to happen and his disappointment that nothing did happen.

"You two," Donna sighed, "you're so thick you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

Before Donna could replied the teacher glared at him quieting them. David gave his teacher and small smile as an apology before shooting a glare at Donna. Donna ignored his glare going back to vocab word search the teacher had given them. David went back to the assignment as well, counting down the hours until he would see Rose.

David groaned as he walked out of his class. After Latin with Donna he had gone to art and that ended up horribly. It wasn't that he wasn't any good at art, his teacher just didn't see the creativity in the art he did. David looked at the locker room door for a moment before entering. At least he would see Chris, but he didn't know if he could concentrate knowing that in the other half of the gym would be where Rose was and after that he would see her at lunch. He knew he was hopeless but they were only supposed to be friends so he stubbornly insisted that that was all his feelings were.

Meanwhile, Rose had finished changing into her outfit for PE. Jimmy seemed nice but she was still hesitant on talking to him, maybe it was just first day jitters still. So far Spanish had been the worst class for her because her anxiety gripped her so badly that she didn't concentrate at all. She had PE with Donna and Martha right now but it didn't seem to calm her nerves like David could. That's what she gets for being best friends with a guy.

Rose headed back out into the gym once changed to find Donna and Martha waiting for her. Martha saw Rose and smiled, waving to her friend.

"Hey," Rose smiled as she headed over to them.

"Hi, so how are things going so far?" Martha asked her.

"Pretty good so far," Rose shrugged.

Donna smirked as she saw the guys coming into the gym and walking over to the other side of the gym.

"Why is Jack here?" Donna asked.

"I think he said something about talking to the councilor and changing his schedule," Martha replied.

"He probably wouldn't mind changing all his classes to gym," Rose said, Jack was good at sports but more than likely it would because he enjoyed seeing the girls. Or boys as they suspect Jack was attracted to both genders. The girls laughed in agreement.

"Well, I have no problem looking at him," Donna said with a smirk.

"Oh my God. You like Jack!" Martha said with a smile.

"Yeah, but he's too much of a flirt, the bonehead," Donna laughed.

Donna elbowed Rose as Chris and David came into the room. Chris was slightly taller than his younger brother but it was obvious that David would end up being taller in the end. Chris was more defined and had a broader, filled chest then David; David didn't seem to have much muscle on him when you looked at him, but looks could be deceiving. Rose smiled waving over at the boys who had looked there way. David saw and waved back, almost self-consciously. Chris gave a lazy smile and waved before putting an arm over his brother's shoulders and directing him to the rest of the group.

"Can't say I'm looking forward to when Matt starts here next year," Donna said as a side note.

Martha covered her mouth in a laugh. "Those three are going to be a right terror," Martha said. "I'm afraid that Mel, sorry River, will be joining in on their antics as well."

Rose shivered, "don't even mention it, those two are bad enough sometime without Matt and River.

"I do recall you and David getting into quite some trouble yourselves," Martha said with a smirk.

Rose couldn't hide the smiled or the faint blush that crept into her cheeks. The girls laughed at their friend's reaction. They just loved teasing her about her and David, even though they were not a couple they sure acted like one. The girls went over to where the couch had walked in to figure out what they would be doing today. They did relatively little in gym on their first day and were soon dismissed to get change back into their normal cloths. Rose met up with Martha and Donna to wait for the boys so they could go to lunch together. Soon enough David, Chris, and Jack walked out to join the boys.

Jack smiled at them. "Ladies may I take you to lunch?" he joked.

David had already been moving towards Rose and after Jack said that David had grabbed Rose's hand.

"I don't think Mickey would be too happy with you taking Martha to lunch without him," David said in a sharp tone.

Martha rolled her eyes. Chris smirked at his little brothers actions.

"Who is doing what without me?" Mickey said as he joined them.

"Hey Rickey!" Chris said.

"It's-," Mickey started but was cut off Donna.

"Don't even bother after 7 years don't think he gonna stop now."

Chris smirked.

"Are we going to get food?" David asked after Martha took Mickey's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes we are," Chris said leading the way to the cafeteria.

David rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that played on his lips. He walked after his brother, dragging Rose along by their connected hands. Mickey and Martha followed, holding hands as well. Jack turned to Donna.

"May I escort such a lovely lady as yourself to lunch?"

"You don't know when to give up do you?"

Jack smiled. "I will never give up on you my dear."

Donna smirked giving her head a shake, "come on then."

Jack grinned widely and gave her his arm to hold onto as he escorted her to lunch. She hooked her arm with his and they followed after the others. The seven of them got their food before sitting at a table. Donna sat down between Rose and Jack; David was between Rose and Chris; and Mickey and Martha were between Chris and Jack.

"How's classes been for you lot so far?" Chris asked as the settle into their lunch.

"Molto bene," David said happily, practically vibrating in his seat.

Martha spoke before David could go on one of his rambles. "It has been pretty good. The classes seem straight forward and the teachers seem to get along with you as long as you don't get on their bad side," she said, giving a pointed look at Rose, David, and Donna.

"What?" Donna glared slightly.

Martha shrugged. "You have a class with David and the only class he doesn't get into trouble in is PE, I just figured."

"Hey!" David said in retaliation, taking a bite of his chips.

Rose laughed softly at him, Jack and Chris also laughed harder.

"Oh like you two are saints," Donna told them.

Chris smirked. "Never claimed to be right Jack?" he asked his best friend.

"Nope," he smiled broadly. "No fun in that."

"So besides classes, what happens at this school?" Mickey asked, not looking forward to school just being classes; he was hoping there would be carnival days, or days that people could do what they wanted as long as they were in school, or something similar to that.

"Well, there are dances," Jack said, wiggling his eyebrows at Donna.

"Jack, stop," David and Chris said sternly at the same time.

He opened to reply but Donna had punched him the arm, "keep that up and you'll be dateless got it."

Everyone else at the table laughed.

"So what happens at the dances?" Martha asked, hoping Mickey would sweep her off her feet.

Chris shrugged. "I don't go to them."

"Don't know how to dance?" Jack teased.

"Me? Been around a while, I know how to dance."

"Mhmm," Jack hummed smirking before turning back to the original question, "basically they clear out the gym, decorate it, hire someone to DJ and there you go. There's sometimes a drink but I wouldn't touch it if was you."

"Why?" David asked in curiosity.

"Good bet someone else got there first and spiked it, it's usually just a bunch of Hawaiian punch any way."

David smiled. "It sounds like fun!" he said happily. He looked at each one of the people at the table before looking at Rose a moment longer. The bell interrupted their discussion. "I guess it's class time again," David said; he was having a good time just talking to them.

"Sounds like," Mickey said then gave Martha a kiss on the check, "see you on the bus, yeah."

Martha smiled. "Of course."

The group headed off in different directions, David walked with Rose as far as they could before they had to part ways to.

"So, see ya in an hour," Rose smiled at him.

David gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Not if I see you first."

Rose smiled at him standing there a little longer before she forced herself to go to her next class. When Rose entered she spotted Jimmy sitting at an empty table. She still wasn't sure about him after lunch but it was better than with a complete stranger; plus it would seem rude to purposefully avoid him, so she headed over to his table. Jimmy looked at her and gave her a bright smile.

"Hi Rose. Did you have a good lunch?"

"Great, you?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"It was pretty good, though I think I enjoy talking with you quite a bit more than my other friends," Jimmy laughed. "You're interesting."

"Thanks," Rose said smiling shyly.

Jimmy gave her another smile before the teacher began to speak.

"Alright class, I hope you read the syllabus because we are diving in right now. I will put you all in pairs and you will work together on your first art assignment which is to find items can make the letters of the alphabet. For example, a tire could be used for the letter O or a light post that is curved can be used as an R," he said as he walked around, pointing a people that were to be paired together. The last pair was Rose and Jimmy. "Make sure to swap contact information and get to know each other. Take digital pictures of each item. We will do small in class activities in the meantime so you will need to meet up outside of class. This project is due in 3 weeks." Their teacher turned back towards the black board and began writing out a few words on the board: Masculine, Feminine, and Future. "I want you all to draw whatever comes first to your mind for each of these words, go."

The class began chatting amongst themselves as pairs learned each other's names and traded cell phone numbers. Jimmy smiled as he got Rose's number and gave her his.

"I promise I won't give it out to everyone," he said with a chuckle, trying to get her to relax a bit.

"Thanks," Rose smiled, "and I promise not to give yours out either."

"Thanks," he said, leaning towards her he whispered, "I wouldn't want people randomly calling me."

"Yeah be a bit of a surprise that," Rose smiled.

Jimmy turned back to his picture that he was drawing, glancing over at Rose every once in a while. After a couple minutes of the glancing at her, Rose had become nervous enough to ask. Looking back at him, she immediately got her answer without having to. Jimmy noticed she was looking at his paper and flushed slightly, not knowing what to say to her.

"You're pretty talented," Rose said when she realized she'd been caught.

"Thanks," he said happily.

Looking at his paper there was a drawing of how he saw himself under the word masculine; under feminine was a picture of Rose; he had yet to work on the picture for the word future. Rose went back to her own work; she's drawn a mother and child for feminine, but what she drew for future confused Jimmy. It was a blue police box; he had British history last year so he knew what it was.

"Rose, it's beautiful but why did you draw a blue police box?" Jimmy asked; a little confused.

Rose smiled at it, "when I was little, my friends and I a made police box out of boxes and would pretend it was a time machine. We called it the TARDIS."

Jimmy still looked confused but he had the twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Is that so? Where did you and your friends pretend to go?"

"Everywhere, the moon and back, forwards and backwards in time," Rose smiled.

Jimmy chuckled. "Did you meet the queen of England?"

Rose giggled, "We did actually."

"Oh really? And how is the royal family? Learn any secrets?" Jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're werewolves," Rose smiled.

"What?" Jimmy asked in mock surprise. "No way."

"Yep, Queen Victoria was bitten by an alien werewolf."

Jimmy laughed at this before noting the time. He began to pack his bags up. "I will make sure to call you later and set up a time for us to meet," he said with a smile before leaving.

"Right, meet," Rose said softly, well she was feeling better after this second hour with him so it would probably be ok.

Rose packed her things and head to her next class with David. David was waiting at the door to their class for her. He was rocking back and forth on his heels when she turned the corner. As soon as he saw her he gave her his megawatt smile.

Rose smiled back at him brightly " 'ello."

"Rose, I do believe that is improper English. Tsk. It is ok, I have the perfect solution. Mind walking with me to our English class?" David said in false seriousness.

Rose grinned, her tongue caught between her teeth to keep from laughing, "Shall we?"

David offered her his arm. Rose slipped hers into his and they headed to English. The two of them entered but their smiles fell as they saw that there were names on each of the tables. Both of them were at different tables in the back row, but luckily they just had the isle separating them, but they wouldn't be able to talk to each other like they did is science class earlier.

"Guess we're going to have to go back to a journal like in Mr. Baker's class," Rose said.

"I have a better idea," David said with a smirk.

The two of them went to the back where their seats were. David was to the right of Rose; to her left was the window. David searched through his back pack before pulling out a stack of sticky notes. He split the deck in half and gave one half to Rose. He crossed his right leg over his left so that his ankle was resting on top of his thigh. David grabbed his stack of sticky notes and put them on the bottom of his shoe before grabbing a pen. He looked forward as he wrote out: We can talk like this and when we are done with the note we can just pull it off and stick it in the notebook we are writing in or book we are reading.

Rose smiled mirroring him she wrote: we are going to use up a LOT of post its.

David smiled and opened his back pack so she could see in in it. Rose smiled; David's whole tote bag was filled with stacks of sticky notes. She wrote him another note: you so planned this.

David tugged on his ear. "Not exactly," he wrote.

"Mhmm," Rose wrote smirking, "then what with all the post its?"

David flushed and rubbed the back of his head before writing: Ok, maybe it was planned.

"Thought so," she wrote, "you won't tell me how you knew though will you."

"Chris may have mentioned that this teacher is bad about watching his class."

Rose smiled shaking her head. The rest of the class period the two of them continued to write notes back in forth and true to Chris's word their teacher didn't notice them. Once English was over they headed to their next class, history. Rose had a feeling this would be an interesting one. David walked in with an air of arrogance. History was probably his favorite subject; he was brilliant at all the subjects but if he had to choose his favorite it would be history.

"Everyone, take your seats," their teacher, a red headed female said to them.

There wasn't assigned seating so David and Rose sat beside each other. David had a goofy smile on his face. He always had a weird thing about liking red heads. Rose knew that David was going to do whatever he could in order to get her attention. It's not like anything would happen between them. She did worry that his attempts to get her attention may end with him in trouble.

"Welcome everyone to international history," their teacher, Mrs. Bennett, announced. "We will be starting with the Salem Witch trials that occurred in 1692."

Rose glanced at David who sat up slightly, she knew that look on his face. It was that look when a teacher said something wrong, that usually led to his correcting them.

"Don't," she hissed in warning, too late though David had already raised his hand.

"As you all know, the Salem Witch trials occurred in Salem, Massachusetts in the United States. 20 people were put to death by the methods of stoning, drowning, hanging, and burning at the stake," Mrs. Bennett rambled. She paused when she noticed David's hand up. "Yes?"

"Actually, in the Salem Witch trials, there was no burning at the stake and very rarely was someone stoned or drowned to death. Their preferred method of execution was hanging," David corrected smugly.

The teacher faltered for a moment. "Mr.?"

"David," he said.

"Mr. David, I do not like being corrected, especially when I know that the facts are based on truth," she said, crossing her arms.

David ignored the signs and pushed on. "Yes, but based on truth and truth are not the same thing. I would double check your sources before you continue on with your teachings. You wouldn't want to mislead us would you?"

Rose sighed, 'there went his interest in her,' she thought, not that bothered her it was just he would likely get in trouble in this class now. The woman was fuming.

"In that case how about you tell me what other myths you know," she said, tapping her foot.

David was oblivious that this was his final chance to get out of trouble. "You know in 1492 that Christopher Columbus traveled to prove the world was round correct?"

"Of course, during that time period the common belief was that the Earth was flat," she said matter of factly.

David made a buzzer noise. "Wrong. During the 1400's the flat-earth theory was taken about as seriously as, oh say, the Time Cube theory we have today. In fact, Columbus's navigational techniques were based on the fact that the Earth was a sphere. In addition, Columbus never actually found North America. Yes he got lost; yes he found new land, but he only explored South America," David rambled.

"Well, aren't you just Mr. Einstein then," she snapped, her patience disappearing.

"Oh, if you want to talk about Einstein, I'm sure you wouldn't know this with you being unable to correctly gather facts, but Einstein never actually failed math! Isn't that brilliant? He actually was very gifted in the subject and it was due to a rumor started by the Ripley's Believe it or Not series that Einstein failed at math," David said smugly.

The teacher's face was entirely red. "You have just earned yourself 3 detentions." With that being said she turned towards a stack of books she had and began handing them out. "This will be your new history book. Your assignment tonight is to read chapters 23 to 26."

"Did you really need to be rude," Rose whispered to him.

"I wasn't trying to be. I was just trying to help her be better at her job," David pouted.

"Yes but maybe wait till after class to tell her she was wrong."

"But then she may have forgotten what she had said and wouldn't really know what to correct," David said shyly, knowing that Rose was right but not wanting to admit it.

Rose smirked at him, "if you say so."

David smiled at her. "You know what would be better?"

"What's that?"

"You being in detention with me."

"Till we got a detention while in detention."

David smirked with mischief.

"Do you need help getting into detention?" he asked her, wadding up a paper.

"I think rather not be in it at all."

David pouted. "But I will be bored."

"Shouldn't have been rude then," she smirked.

David was about to respond but stopped at the look from the teacher. Rose smiled at him before getting started on reading. David grumbled but began reading as well but he started on chapter one. Not 5 minutes into the reading had he read 20 pages and every page had at least 1 marked correction.

"David," rose whispered.

"What now?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Why are you marking in the book," rose glanced toward the teacher to be sure she didn't see.

"There are so many historical inaccuracies, frankly it's disturbing that they teach from this book," David said in horror.

"You're still trying to figure out what you want to be yeah?"

David gave her a confused look.

"What you want to do when you leave school I mean."

David thought for a moment. "Besides travel with my best friend?" he asked with a smile towards her, knowing she picked up on their secret code. "Maybe teach. I'm not sure if I will teach history or science."

Rose smirked, "who says you couldn't do both."

A wide smile spread across his face. "Rose Tyler, you are brilliant. What about you?"

"I'd like to help people, police officer I suppose."

David smiled at her. No doubt she would make a wonderful police officer. After class was over, Mrs. Bennett gave David a slip that told him his three detentions would be served tomorrow before school, during lunch, and after school. Rose and David walked to music class together. David for one was excited about this class because Chris had told him that they would have to learn at least two instruments this semester as well as perform a solo in one of the concerts that the choir held.

"So how do you think your mum and dad are gonna take you getting detentions on your first day?" Rose asked as they walked.

David groaned. "I don't know and I'm not looking forward to finding out. Maybe I won't tell them."

"Then what are you going to tell them when they ask why you need to go to school early and stay late?"

David smiled. "Chris had soccer."

"Have they started that already?" Rose questioned.

David shrugged. "He could want to practice for tryouts."

"That'll work for earlier, how about later you hang out with me," Rose smiled at him, he should tell them but he'd help her out before so this was payback.

David gave her a small smile. "Well I wouldn't want to lie to them so why don't I actually hang out with you after detention?"

Rose smiled. "How are you getting here early though?"

"I will cash in one of my favors in with Chris. He will cover with coming to practice soccer and is taking me with him because I want to watch," he said like he was clever.

"Which favor is this for?" Rose asked curiously.

David smirked at the memory. "He almost forgot to take a banana to a party and with his low potassium levels it would have been a disaster."

Rose laughed softly as they reached their room. David opened the door for her. "Ladies first."

"Thanks," Rose said, heading in.

David followed after. Their class was fairly small so the teacher arranged the desks in two semicircular rows and allowed the students to sit where they wanted. Their teacher was young and had dark brown hair.

"Hello," Clara said to her class with a smile.

"Hello," the class responded.

"Welcome to music where I hope all of you can have a fun but educational time before the school day ends."

Rose smiled softly; so far she liked this teacher. Their teacher wrote her name on the bored and informed them just to call her Clara. Clara began to hand a piece of paper out to each student. It had a list of assignments and projects that would be done throughout the year and when each due date for certain levels of their projects were due. At the bottom there was a rip able part that asked for two instruments they would like to learn to play.

"As you can tell, this is last year's schedule. I've done some changing around. You are only required to learn one instrument and the solo is optional, but you will receive extra credit by doing a solo at assemblies. If you would like to learn more than one instrument then you may but it is not required and will have to be done on your own time. Any questions?"

Rose glanced around the room but no one raised they're hands. David had a mischievous smirk on his face; thoughts could be seen going through his head.

"David?" Rose whispered.

"What?" David whispered back.

"You're up to something, what are you thinking?"

"I just wanted to show off my brilliance."

"And you remember what you got last time yeah?"

David flinched and paled slightly. He already had 3 detentions under his belt and it was only the first day. He thought for a second and agreed with Rose that it would be best to just lay low for a while and not get into any more trouble, but Rose was jeopardy friendly so he knew that wasn't going to last long. David tapped his pencil against his lips. He couldn't figure out what instrument he would like to learn. He knew how to play the piano already because his mother insisted in all of them learning, but Chris knew how to play bass so maybe he should learn how to play the guitar. David smirked at the two thoughts that entered his mind. Women dig guys with guitars, maybe Rose would too; this thought was stopped as soon as it entered because Rose was his best friend. His other thought was maybe if he could get Matt to learn drums him and his siblings could start their own band, but that would be a long shot. Rose was looking over the list also, she was thinking about learning the piano. She didn't have a piano though so she would have trouble with practice, but there was a piano at David's and if she was having trouble she could probably get him to help her. David wrote down guitar and smiled at seeing Rose wanted to learn piano.

"It's alright if I use your guys' piano to practice on yeah?" Rose asked catching him looking.

"Of course! Wouldn't have it any other way," David said excitedly.

Rose smiled at him, "thanks."

Clara collected the papers and looked over them. "Since I don't have anything planned you all are allowed to talk among yourselves for the remainder of the class."

"So did you have any homework in you other classes?"

David looked up, obviously thinking. "No science homework today, I got Latin done in class, art I have to finish my drawing, math was easy and got that finished quickly, I finished the reading for both English and history, so just art," David said, moving to get his paper out of his bag but froze. He remembered what he drew and he felt slightly embarrassed.

"I should probably finish that too."

David pulled his out, it was only fair that he got to see his if she got to see his. If he was honest with himself he knew he was just really interested and curious t see what she had drawn.

Rose retrieved hers for she looked over at his. She smiled at the picture for feminine, it was his mother holding a baby Matt, "he was so little then."

"Yeah, we were lucky that he was able to survive being premature a few weeks and with all the complications. I think that's where most of his quirks came from."

"You don't think some of his big brother's quirks may have rubbed off on him?" Rose nudged him smirking.

David forged a hurt look. "Are you saying I'm weird Rose Tyler?"

"But that's what makes you who you are isn't?" she smiled.

David gave her an adoring smile. He looked at her drawing and his smile widened when he saw the picture of the TARDIS.

"Don't you still have it in the attic?" Rose asked.

"Would you like to find out? You can come over after school," David said, taking her hand in his.

Rose nodded, "sounds like fun, I'll call my mum to tell her when schools out."

David squeezed her hand before letting go to draw. By the end of the class Rose had finished both the future and the feminine pictures but still couldn't think of what to put for masculine. Well not quite she had thought of drawing David but with him sitting right next to her she felt too embarrassed to. David and Rose got their things from their locker and walked outside to wait for Chris, Donna, and Jack.

"I'll go call my mom real quick," Rose told him.

David nodded. He watched as she walked away slightly to call before turning towards the front of the building where the three people they were waiting for came out. He smiled and waved at them.

"Ello?" her mum's voice answered.

"Hey mum."

"Ello sweetheart, how was your first day?" Jackie Tyler asked her.

"Fine, I was just calling to let you know I was going to David's for a bit."

"Ok dear just call when you want me or your dad to come get you."

"Okay, love ya."

"Love ya too dear. Have fun."

Rose hung up and smiled at David. "She said it was ok," she said as she walked over towards the group.

"Eh, what gives you the right to offer rides in my car home without asking me first?" Chris asked with a glare.

David smiled at him with his puppy dog eyes, knowing that Chris was just messing with him.

Chris sighed. "Fine, just this once you stupid ape," he said, fondly ruffling David's hair.

"Thank you," Rose told him.

Chris gave her a small and rare smile. Chris dug his keys out of his black leather jacket and they began walking towards the dark blue DeLorean. Not many knew about his obsession with the Back to the Future series. The five them got in the car, Chris drove and Jack took shotgun while Donna, Rose and David squeezed into the back.

"Oi, Donna scoot over," David said with a bit of laughter in his voice as he playfully crushed her to the door.

"Oi, watch it space boy," Donna barked back at her twin.

"You sure you still don't want sit up here with me?" Jack smiled back at Rose.

It instantly got David's attention but he tried not to let it show as he continued to banter with Donna.

"I think I can make it to the house," Rose smiled back.

David inwardly relaxed. During the drive home he continued to tease both Donna and Chris and they all talked about their day. Sometime during the ride David's hand unconsciously took Rose's hand.


	4. Old Friends

**A/N: I just want to thank those who are following me:**

**DaKu91**

**Dragongirl628**

**Oncomingstorm10**

**TardisBlueismynewfavoritecolor**

**call-me-rose**

**cupcakeredneck16**

**dracomalfoylover666**

**iloveyourosetyler**

**kaylameyer36**

**rachi0204**

**thewriterforever87**

**and those who favorited my story:**

******Dragongirl628**

******Lostinthereality**

******Oncomingstorm10**

******TardisBlueismynewfavoritecolor**

******cupcakeredneck16**

******dracomalfoylover666**

******pokegirl2**

******You all make writing this story so much more fun and worth while :) I hope that I can keep providing entertainment and satisfactory chapters to all of you.**

Rose hadn't noticed, they held hands enough over the years it felt natural to them. Soon they arrived at the house. Chris parked the car and locked it once everyone was out. They all walked one by one into the fairly decent sized house.

"Hello," an older woman with short brown hair greeted them, it was Sarah-Jane Noble; David, Chris, Donna and Matt's mom.

"Hey mum," Donna said

Chris mumbled a hello before heading upstairs to get a few tools. He returned after a few moments and went outside to no doubt work on his car.

"Hello mum," David said before quickly following his older brother outside. "Hey Chris?" David asked in a chipper voice.

"What do you want David?" Chris asked from under the car, cutting to the chase.

"Could you take me with you tomorrow when you go practice for the soccer tryouts?"

Chris sighed. "Are you really cashing in your favor on that?"

"Well, I kind of got 3 detentions today," David said, slightly embarrassed.

There was a bang followed by a few profanities when Chris hit his head. "So you're coming with me to clear one of your detentions," Chris said. "Does mom and dad know?"

"Would I be cashing a favor in if they did?" David asked pointedly.

"Quite right. Fine just leave me alone, I have work to do," his older brother said before going back to his tinkering.

David smiled and ran back into the house to find only his mom in the kitchen. "Mum where did everyone go?"

"Jack went to walk Matt and River home from the bus stop, and Rose and your sister are in her room," she told him.

David nodded and went to go upstairs but not before Jack, Matt, and River came in. Matt saw David and smiled, running up to his brother and hugging him. David laughed and hugged him as well. He waved over at River.

"Hi River."

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Chris is the garage right?" Jack asked heading that way.

"Where else would he be?" David questioned.

"Fair enough," Jack laughed before he went to the garage.

Chris heard the door open. "David, I told you," he began but after he came from under the car and saw it was Jack he scoffed with a small smile. "What are you doing now Jack? You know you won't get anywhere with me."

"Seriously? I didn't even do anything I just walked in the room."

"For you, that's more than enough."

"So I am getting somewhere," he smiled flirtatiously.

Chris gave him a small glare, but it was playful. Chris got out from under the car and whipped his hands. "So, let me ask you this, what do you intend with my sister?" he asked, his role as the protective older brother kicking in.

"Donna?"

"Do I have any other sisters?" Chris asked.

Jack looked at the floor blushing slightly, which in itself was shocking.

"That's what I thought. Jack, you're my best friend, but if you hurt her I'll hurt you," Chris threatened, standing at his full height.

"Yeah I get it, and I don't plan on hurting her; she's uh," he rubbed his arm embarrassed, "she's special."

"Yet you still flirt with every other girl," he mumbled under his breath.

"Cause I don't understand this feeling," Jack sighed setting on of the tall chairs at the workbench. "I don't know what to do about it," he admitted.

Chris sighed and sat next to him. "I can't give you any advice, it's all too domestic for me and I've never been one for relationships, but first step that I know you can do, stop flirting with everything that has a pulse."

"It's kind of a habit anymore but I can work on it."

Chris clapped him on the back. "That's a good man, now I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"You know this mean you can't jump to conclusion when I say hello to someone," Jack said following him inside.

"Or you can just not say hi," Chris suggested.

"That's rude though."

Chris shrugged. Chris and Jack walked into the house to fix something to eat. They went upstairs to hear laughing from Donna's room. They looked in and saw that Donna was sitting in her desk chair; Rose and River were sitting on the bed while Matt and David sat on the floor. River and Matt were telling them about their first day.

Chris leaned against the door. "What are you all up to?"

"Matt and river were just telling us about their first day," Rose giggled.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I was wearing my fez. And she," Matt said, pointing at River. "Threw a pencil at me and took the fez off."

"But I hit the teacher that was walking behind him," River finished with a slight laugh.

The group laughed again, Jack chuckled and Chris smirked shaking his head. Chris and Jack joined them in their discussion about their first day. About 30 minutes later they heard the door open and close again.

"Sarah, Donna, boys, I'm home!"

Rose glanced toward the door; it sounded like Tom, their dad.

"We're up here dad!" Matt yelled.

"Hello honey," Sarah-Jane smiled at her husband as he looked in the kitchen while taking off his hat and long striped scarf.

Tom smiled at her and kissed his wife. She kissed him back, "Jack, Rose and River are here too."

His eyebrows rose, amusement in his eyes. He snuck up the stairs. Rose watched as Chris, David, and Matt hid behind the door. Jack moved to sit by Donna so he wasn't in the way of whatever was about to happen. Tom walked into the room and the three boys jumped on top of him. Tom staggered slightly but laughed. Chris jumped on Tom's back. Tom had picked David and Matt up and put them under his armpits. The girls and Jack laughed. David crossed his arms and pouted. Matt was laughing while Chris was smiling. Chris let go and Tom put Matt and David down. River went and helped the still laughing Matt up. David stood up and dusted himself off. Donna walked up and hugged her dad.

"Hello darling," Tom said hugging her and dropping a kiss to the top of her head. He looked at Rose, Jack, and River and said hi to them.

They smiled and said the same.

"Are you all staying for dinner then?" Tom asked after releasing Donna.

"Can we?" Jack asked for them.

"Of course! It would be our pleasure," Tom said with a maniac grin. He looked at David. "It is your turn to help make dinner."

David groaned before walking down to the kitchen to help his mom. Jack stepped out of the room to call his grandparent's and let them know he was having dinner there. His parents had been killed in a car crash when he had been 8 years old; his younger brother Gray had been 6. Gray should have been in Matt's grade now but during their brief stay with a foster family Gray had been kidnapped. He never found him. Matt grabbed River's hand.

"Let's go play risk in my room," he said with a happy grin. River smiled and they ran out of Donna's room.

"Hope that doesn't end like it did last time," Rose smirked.

Chris laughed. "It would be entertaining though."

Sarah-Jane looked over as David headed in to start on dinner, "are they staying to eat?"

"As far as I know yes," David replied as he washed his hands.

"Alright, so how was your first day in high school?" Sarah asked as she chopped some carrots.

David shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing but his smile gave him away.

"So did you manage to stay out of trouble this time," she knew that was unlikely at best, he was his father's soon after all.

"Uh, yeah," he said his voice an octave higher than usual.

His mom laughed softly but let it slide, if it was really bad she would have gotten a call from the school. "So what do you think of it so far? Have any classes with you friends?"

David gave his megawatt smile. "It was brilliant! I have Latin with Donna, PE with Chris and Jack, and Science, English, History, and music with Rose," he said quickly, a bounce in his step as he walked over and began seasoning the steak.

"That's good," Sarah smiled watching him.

David sighed and put the steaks on a plate to take out and grill. "Why are you looking at me like that mom?"

"Cause you're becoming quiet the young man, David," she told him.

David flushed and scowled slightly; glad no one was around to hear her say that. "I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do," she smiled gently at him, "I'm proud of you, you know."

"No, I really don't," he said with a squeak, his face glowing red. Before his mom could say anything else, David went outside to the grill and began to cook the steaks.

David was placing the meat on the hot grill when he heard the screen door open and close. He turned half worried it was his mom but smiled seeing Rose.

"Hey," she smiled back, "your mum said you were back here I wanted to see if you needed help with dinner."

"Thanks, I'm ok on this end but I wouldn't mind the company," David said.

"I think I can handle that," Rose smirked.

David flipped the steaks over before adjusting the flame on the grill.

"Hey David?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Can you teach me to do that?" she asked sheepishly.

David gave her a confused look. "What? Grill?"

"Yeah."

David blinked but motioned for her to stand in front of him. He handed her the spatula and stood behind her to watch. "Just gently flip the steak over, if you flip it too hard it can sputter and possibly burn you," he said gently.

Rose did as he instructed carefully turning over one of the steaks. David told her to go ahead and flip the next too and she did, this time though she had to move closer to turn it. Too close, her forearm brushing the top shelf of the grill. Rose dropped the spatula with a small cry. David immediately pulled her away from the grill and was in front of her looking over the burn.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry," he said, noticing the tears in her eyes and the small burn forming on her arm.

"It's okay," Rose took a breathe, "Surprised me more than anything."

David didn't buy it. He looked at her with soft eyes before gently guiding her inside. He didn't care if the steaks burned, Rose was his top priority.

"Chris!" David yelled.

Chris came bolting down the stairs followed by Jack. "What's wrong?" Chris asked, slightly out of breath.

"Rose burned herself on the grill and I need to take care of it, could you please watch the grill for me?" David explained.

Chris walked up to Rose and looked over the burn. Once he determined that David could take care of it he went outside with Jack tailing behind. David walked into the bathroom attached to the kitchen.

"David?" Sarah-Jane questioned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah mom, Rose just got a little burned," David said as he began to run cool water over her burn.

His mom came to the bathroom door. "Oh Rose sweetheart. I will be right back with the first aid kit," she said before leaving.

David gently rubbed the upper part of her forearm with his thumb. "Is it feeling any better?"

"Yeah," Rose told him, "I'm ok David really."

"It doesn't look like it's ok," David said sternly. He pulled her arm out from under the water and patted the area around the burn dry, trying to not touch the burn as much as possible.

"It looks worse than it is," rose told him, "you worry too much David."

"Only when it comes to you. I swear you're so jeopardy friendly," David said with a teasing tone.

Rose glared at him playful, "you're one to talk."

David laughed. "No I go looking for trouble."

Rose smiled at him, "there's a difference?"

"Oi!"

Rose laughed softly.

David smiled. He loved making her laugh. Sarah came in with the first aid kit and began bandaging her arm.

"Thank you," Rose said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, "I feel fine."

Sarah nodded before leaving to set the table. David took Rose's hand and walked with her into the living room before letting her hand go and pulling a seat out for her.

"Thanks," Rose said sitting down.

David pushed the chair in before leaving the room. His voice could be heard yelling that dinner was ready as he ran up the steps. Rose smirked, hearing Donna yell back at him. Jack and Chris came into the room laughing as they carried the steaks. There was footsteps heard on the stairs as Donna, Matt, River, and David came back down the stairs. Tom and Sarah soon joined them. David had fixed the grilled steaks for supper along with a salad and twice baked potatoes.

"Not bad space boy," Donna smirked playfully nudging her twin.

David smiled sheepishly. Not many people outside his family knew that he could cook. Tom took a bite and praised David over the food. After a few more bites he began to speak and ask all the kids how school was going and what their favorite class was so far. So far Jack said he liked PE best; Chris noted this was also the class he had with Donna.

"I think auto shop is going to be the best one for me this year," Chris said before taking a drink of his soda.

Rose smirked as did many of the others. Donna said she was enjoying English most so far. Rose was looking forward to music most. Matt and River looked at each other with a wide smile and both said history.

"What about you David?" Jack asked.

David stopped and had to think. He loved history but after today that kind of went pear shaped. English was fun but the teacher wasn't very good, hard to pay attention to. Science could be fun, but he was unsure still. "As of right now, I would have to say music as well."

Rose and David didn't see but a few of the kids shared a glance at rose's and David's choice.

Matt giggled. "And why's that?" he asked in a sing song voice.

David scowled at his younger brother and didn't answer. Dinner passed by quickly and it was time to take River, Jack, and Rose home. Chris drove them home while Donna, David, and Matt helped their parents clean up dinner.


	5. Reactions

The group met up the next day outside the school. David glanced at rose's burned arm, but the hoodie covered she wore covered the bandage. David was still watching Rose carefully when Donna hit his arm.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Stop gocking her," Donna told him as the bell rang.

"I wasn't gocking," he said with a slightly higher voice.

"Uh huh," Donna said as they headed to class.

David just glared at the back of her head as she walked away. It didn't completely connect that school was starting soon.

"Come on," Rose took his hand, "we'll be late."

David smiled as he allowed Rose to drag him to their class. The class passed by quickly, similar to yesterday. David bid Rose farewell as he rushed to his next class with Donna. Rose headed to math, this room was hotter than the last so she had to take her jacket off. She smiled over at Jimmy as he walked in. Jimmy smiled at her but it faltered when he saw her bandaged arm.

"Accident cooking," Rose replied as she walked towards the brown haired boy.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jimmy watched as rose sat down next to him. "How did you hurt yourself cooking?" he asked in concern.

"I got burned on the top shelf of a grill," she explained.

Jimmy hissed. "Been there done that. Why were you grilling though?"

"Well my friend was and I was trying to learn, I just forgot to watch where I was moving," Rose tried to explain.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok."

The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence. Jimmy worked on the math assignment, leaning towards Rose slightly the entire time. He asked her general questions about herself. Which rose answered and being polite asked him the same; she didn't notice that he leaned closer to her. The bell rang and Jimmy packed his things up before standing and offering Rose a hand. Rose hesitate a second before allowing herself to take it and he helped her stand. Jimmy gave her a winning smile.

"I will see you later gorgeous," he said before walking in the opposite direction, towards his next class.

Rose blushed, people didn't tell her that; Jack did but that was Jack and David did sometimes. But to be told that by someone who wasn't her family, she couldn't remember last time that happened. The next period passed by somewhat slowly but eventually Rose was making her way to the locker room to change for PE. The day went by as normal; Martha, Donna, and Rose gossiped in gym, then Rose talked more with Jimmy in art about their project before trying to keep David out of trouble in class. David had missed lunch due to detention and couldn't walk her to the bus for the same reason.

Rose sat cross legged on her bed working on math homework of that day when her mobile phone rang, she picked it up without looking at the screen, " 'ello?"

"Hello Rosie Posie."

Rose smiled, "Hey David, you get released from jail?"

"Ha ha ha, yes I'm out of jail and you wouldn't believe the horrors that go on in there," he joked.

"Do tell," Rose laughed.

"Well first off, they took away my banana! Rose, who does that kind of thing?" he said, sounding generally upset.

"Did they tell you at the beginning of it that you couldn't have food?"

David didn't say anything but she could hear him rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, Dame Rose, may I come to thys humble home?"

"You may," Rose giggled.

David smiled before telling her he was on his way. Rose headed down stairs about 10 minutes later and headed to the city bus stop to wait for him. The bus pulled up and he stepped off the bus, grinning at her.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hello," he said happily before sweeping her up in a hug.

Rose hugged him back, "so anything else happen while you were lock away?"

"Not much just some rude people. One of them had brown hair, he was extremely rude!"

"Well you're out now," Rose said trying not to smirk.

David smiled. "Thankfully."

"Come on lets head back to my house."

He nodded, shifting his backpack before taking her hand as they walked to her house. David looked at the tree to Rose's room and went to climbing it but Rose told him no.

"There's a front door right there you know."

"But Rose," David whined. "That's no fun and I really don't feel like getting slapped by your mum again."

"You know it's worse if she found out you climb that tree, besides you're the one who showed up at 2 in the morning and pounded on the door like a mad man."

"But Rose my voice dropped! It was amazing!" David said as if that was the most important news in the world.

"2 in the morning David, and she slapped you," Rose laughed.

David pouted, his bottom lip sticking out slightly.

"Come on," Rose nudged his shoulder heading.

David mumbled under his breath but followed after her into the house.

"I got something that'll cheer you up," Rose said heading toward the kitchen.

David gave her a confused look but followed her.

"Here," she tossed him something, "since they confiscated yours," she smiled.

David caught the banana and smiled brightly. "It's a banana! Rose, you gave me a banana! You've never given me a banana before."

"You're such a child," Rose shook her head laughing.

David just grinned at her before opening the banana and taking a bite of it. He moaned in delight.

Rose shivered slightly, passing it off as the chill in the room she ignored, "so Mister Smarty pants I got some math homework if you want help."

David gave her an excited smile and grabbed her hand before dragging her behind him as they ran upstairs. "Allonsy Rose Tyler!"

Rose laughed as they ran up the stairs. They ran into her room and David let go of her hand to flop on the bed. Rose grabbed her book bag before joining him. He turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Any one find out you had detention?" she asked getting her homework.

"Nope," he said with a pop on the p; he smiled smugly. He pointed at the 3rd question. "You might want to check your answer here."

Rose looked at looking for the mistake, "What math did they finally decided for you?"

"They wanted to put me above college algebra but they were not aloud," David said.

Rose laughed, "Maybe you could teach the teachers."

David laughed. "They would need it, a brilliant mind like mine."

"And such a modest one," Rose laughed.

David smiled at her then nudged her shoulder. They continued to talk while David helped her with the math homework. Eventually it came time for David to go home. Rose walked with him to the door. David gave her a smile and hug before turning and walking outside. Rose waved at him as he left then went to have supper. David walked to the bus stop and thought on the ride home. He noticed that Rose was beginning to feel more comfortable at school; this started the count down to where she would begin moving out of their circle of friends and meeting others.


	6. The Cycle Continues

Time went on and school was well school. David had been right it was a nearly two weeks later and Rose had made new friends, and while she did still hand out with him and the other she musty spent her time with them. The boys got out of PE and were waiting for the girls to coming out. When they saw Donna and Martha David gave them a weird look.

"Where's Rose?" he asked.

"She already went to lunch with Juliet," Martha told him.

David's smiled became a frown. "Oh, ok. Allonsy then," he said before turning and walking towards the cafeteria.

Donna sighed then head to catch up to her twin the others following her. Chris nudged Donna and tilted his head towards his younger brother as in asking what was wrong with him.

"Rose isn't here," she whispered to him as if is it was an obvious answer

Chris rolled his eyes. "I get that but shouldn't he be used to this cycle by now?" he whispered back.

Donna shrugged, David did seem to be taking this harder than normal; she had an idea as to why though. Really it had always been obvious to her. Lunch passed as normal; the table chatting while David pushed his food around anytime someone mentioned Rose. Rose headed to her art class with Jimmy after lunch was finished, not saying anything to her old friends before leaving. Jimmy looked up as Rose came into the room. He smiled at her and stood up before pulling the chair out for her to sit in. Rose smiled at him taking her seat.

Jimmy pushed her in before sitting next to her. "How are you today beautiful?"

"Pretty good," Rose blushed slightly, "You?"

"Well, my day just got better now that you're here," Jimmy said with a smile, slinging his arm over her shoulder

Rose smiled, "Are we still alright to work on project this weekend?" she asked since there project was due the next weeks.

"Of course," Jimmy said happily.

"Great!"

"So what letters do we have left?" Jimmy asked in curiosity.

Rose took out the list of letters she had been checking off. "Seems we still have r, q, w, k and b."

Jimmy nodded. "I think I have a tire and crow bar at home we can use to make the letter q," he said with a dazzling smile.

Rose nodded, "That could work."

"Wonderful."

Jimmy and Rose continued to talk about where they could get the other letters. The two of them made plans for Saturday before they left and went their separate ways. Rose headed to her English class with David. David bumped her shoulder playfully, smiling brightly. He felt better now that she was in the same class with him for the day again.

Rose looked up smiling when she saw him, "Hey."

"How have you been? Have a good lunch?" David asked; part of him hoped she didn't because then she would come back to them but another part of him just wanted her to be happy.

"Pretty good," Rose told him, "sorry for not letting you know earlier that I was having lunch with Juliet and the others."

David shrugged, playing it off. "It's ok, just curious as to how it went is all."

"It went good, so did you finish reading the book we were given yesterday?" Rose smirked.

David rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me, I finished it before we got out of class. It was so easy."

Rose smirked as they headed to their seats.

As soon as they sat down David passed her a note: so I have a question for you.

She replied by asking: what's that?

David took a few minutes to compose his reply. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me Saturday."

Rose hesitated before replying sadly: I'm sorry I can't. I already made plans with Jimmy.

She would have liked to with him but she need to get the project done and it was the last weekend to work on it.

David swallowed hard at her answer. He knew a little bit about Jimmy but only what Rose told him about the guy. It was obvious to him that they were becoming close quickly. David turned to face the front and didn't reply; how do you reply to that? Rose was about to say something but the teacher decided to start class before she had the chance.

During the rest of class David didn't send her any notes or reply to the ones she wrote to him about if he was ok. It wasn't that he was angry at her, but he just didn't know what to say on the subject. Saturday's were always their days to go see a movie whether it was at one of their houses or out at the theater. He always asked her on Thursday to go see a movie just to be polite but never had she turned down his offer, especially to be with another guy.

Rose listened to the teacher, put only partly. Mostly she wondered if David was alright, he looked kinda pale; she hoped he wasn't sick with something. The class passed by too slow but eventually it ended and David began to pack up his things.

"Hey, David," Rose said getting his attention, "you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," David said quickly.

"You sure," Rose asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm always fine." David said the last part quieter than the first part.

"Ok," Rose dropped it but decided to keep an eye on him just in case.

History class passed by uneventfully; David didn't make any comments and seemed to lack enthusiasm. Music class was also rather quiet, Clara looked over what their progress on their chosen instruments were, and gave them a tips and a practice piece to work on. After the bell rang to signal the end of the school day David fought with himself on if he should just leave without Rose or wait for her like usual. He didn't want her to ask what was wrong because honestly he didn't know, but he knew she would.

"You're sure you alright? You're acting can funny recently," Rose asked before he had the time to leave. She was worried about him since he was her best friend and all.

David scowled. "Honestly, no I'm not and I don't know why."

"I hear talking helps," Rose offered.

David sighed silently as the two of them began walking to the front of the school. "It's just, Saturday is our thing."

"I know I'm sorry it's just we have a project due the next we and we need to finish it," Rose told him sadly.

"Yeah, ok," he said, downcast.

"I'll make it up to you next Saturday ok?" Rose nudged his shoulder with her own.

"Yeah," David said, nudging her back with a smile.


	7. Saturday Shenanigans

Friday passed like usual everyone was ready for the weekend, David seemed quieter though. Today was Saturday and Rose caught the bus to meet Jimmy in the park. Jimmy was waiting at the park bench when she stepped off the bus. He got up and walked over to her, putting his arm over her shoulder.

Rose smiled at him, "Sorry if I kept you waiting long."

"Nonsense my dear. We have plenty of time and every minute is worth waiting for you," Jimmy said smoothly.

Rose blushed slightly. The past few weeks Jimmy and Rose had been growing closer and closer. Now it seemed like rose had always known him, the talk about everything almost; from favorite movies to what Jimmy planned to do after school. He wanted to be a musician and start his own band. The two of them walked around the park; they took pictures for their project and pictures of each other for fun.

"That's the last if them," Rose said looking at the images on the digital camera screen.

"Good. Well then Rose, may I take you on a date?"

"Date? Like an actually date?" Rose asked surprised a little.

"Yeah, if you want to," Jimmy said confidently.

"Yeah," Rose smiled, "I'd like that." Her heart fluttered slightly at thought of having a boyfriend for the first time.

Jimmy smiled and held out his hand for her. Rose took his hand. The two of them walked hand and hand to a café near the park. Jimmy led her to a booth and allowed her to sit before sitting across from her.

"Rose, I know this was a surprise and impromptu, but I do really like you. I've gotten to know you in such a short amount of time and I feel like I would like to give us a chance, if you're willing." Jimmy said this as his hand gently took hers and stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

"Yeah," Rose smiled at him, her stomach full of butterflies, "I'd like that too."

Jimmy smiled as the waitress came to get their orders. They placed them and went back to talking. Their orders arrived a while later and they were still talking.

"So Rose, what do you plan on doing with your life?" Jimmy asked her. She knew what he planned to do but they never got around to talking about how she saw her future.

"I want to help people," Rose told him.

"How?"

"Well I figured after school I'd join the police or Scotland yard."

"Wow! That's really good Rose. You're an amazing girl."

Rose blushed looking at the table, "Thanks."

Jimmy smiled. "Well I suppose I should be getting you home."

He paid for their meal and walked her back to the bus stop. "Let me know when you get home," he said before kissing her cheek and walking away.

Rose watched him for a moment before getting one the bus and hearing home. Like he asked she texted him after she got back.

"I'm glad you got home safely. I don't know what would have happen if something happened to your sweet face," he texted back.

"You worry too much," Rose replied.

"Only about you."

Rose smiled at that.

"I hope you sleep well dear Rose," Jimmy texted her with a smile face.

"You too, good night Jimmy," Rose smiled as she hit the send button. She couldn't go to sleep yet, she needed to talk to someone and she knew exactly who to call.

Donna was busy making dinner when the phone began to ring. She picked it up with a kind "hello."

" Ello," Rose said on the other end of the line.

"Rose! Hey! I will get David for you hold on," Donna said.

"Actually I called for you," Rose giggled.

"Me?" Donna sounded surprised. Why didn't Rose want to talk to David? Did he do something to upset her? Donna highly doubted by the happy tone of voice Rose had and the fact that the past day or two David has been moping about not having his Saturday movie night with the girl that was on the other end of the line. "Why?" Donna finally asked.

"I need some advice."

Donna raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"Dating," Rose smiled.

It was no surprise to Donna that Rose would ask her this. It was well known that she had dated Lance and Lee for a short while. Lance cheated in her and there was just no spark with Lee. "Sure but with who?"

"Well I sort of just went one with Jimmy," Rose admitted, "I was wondering what to expect if it happens again."

"What? Really?" Donna asked. She wanted all the details but realized why Rose didn't tell her brother and why she shouldn't either.

"Yep," Rose replied.

"Um sure," Donna said. The two of them talked while Donna made dinner. Rose would ask her questions and she would answer as well as she could.

"Ok I can't think of any more questions, thanks Donna," Rose said.

"Any time Rose," Donna said before hanging up. When she turned around to put the phone on the receiver she saw David giving her a confused look but his eyes showed he was slightly hurt. She guessed it was because Rose didn't talk to him and hasn't since yesterday.

"Shouldn't sneak up in people," she tried to lighten mood.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just wondering how dinner was coming," David said, rubbing the back of his head. "Um, was that Rose?"

"Yeah," Donna said really not sure how to tell her twin what they talked about or even if she should.

"Oh," he said. After a moment he continued, "I will just go let everyone know about dinner."

David left to go tell the rest of the family as well as Jack who was hanging out with Chris. Donna sighed as she got supper in the table.

Since it was Saturday the family came and got what they wanted before going to wherever they wanted to eat, be it the living room, kitchen, or bedroom. David decided to eat in his room. He was mostly pushing his food around when he heard a knock on the door. He looked over and saw Jack in his door way.

"I heard something happened between you and Rose. Want to talk?"

David shrugged. It would be nice to talk to Jack but he wasn't sure why everything bothered him in the first place. Jack sat backwards in David's desk chair watching him where he sat in his bed.

"I don't know Jack. Did I do something wrong? It's been an entire day and she hasn't talked to me but she talked to Donna."

"You didn't do anything wrong it's just now is when girls usually start acting... different," Jack wasn't sure how else to say it.

"But she's not acting different; at least I don't think she is. I just, I don't know. I feel like I'm acting more like a girl," he said, covering his eyes with his hands. "I've just been so emotional lately."

"You get that way when you like a girl," Jack smirked

David flushed and he glared at Jack. "Rose is just a friend Jack, my best friend. Are you really suggesting I like her?"

"Oh big time."

"I do not!" David argued crossing his arms. Why did everyone think he liked Rose?

"You're so stubborn," Jack laughed.

David scowled.

"Jack, stop patronizing my brother on his inability to see how he feels about his best friend," Chris said from the door in a smirking tone.

"Fine," Jack sighed dramatically.

"But wait," David said, fidgeting with the sheets and looking at his feet. "What makes you guys think that, well, that I like Rose."

"Well what's the first thing you think about every morning?" Jack questioned

David tugged on his ear. "What to wear."

"But how do you base that decision?" Chris presses.

"On what Rose might like," he answered quietly, embarrassed.

"So the first person you think about is her and pleasing her. You're in love," Jack roared with laughter.

David flushed bright red and Chris laughed. Chris dragged Jack out of the room before he could embarrass David any more. David flopped back on his bed and sighed. He was surprised at the change in conversation. Did he really love Rose? He had closed his eyes to think; it was close to an hour later when he heard footsteps of someone coming into the room.

"David?"

David looked to the left and saw Matt. "What Matt?"

"I don't know why you're upset but I hate seeing you like this so I made you this," his little brother said before handing him a bowl.

David sat up and took it and his eyes grew wide as a smile took over his face.

"Is that banana foster?" he asked as he took the bowl.

Matt smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I made it myself."

David put the bowl on his side table and pulled his brother into a hug.

"Thanks Matt.

Matt gave him a hug back and smiled when he pulled back. Matt left so David could eat his treat. It wasn't long after that David finished the dessert that he fell asleep into pleasant dreams.


	8. Drowning at Sea

**A/N: I've gotten questions about where Amy, Rory, River, and Matt are in this story. At this point in time they would be in 8th grade so not at the same school as the rest of the characters. I plan on bringing them in after this "school year" is done. I promise when they all come in it will be fantastic as Chris would say ha ha Until then it will follow mostly Rose and David but I am trying to include the other couples as much as possible. I am already planning on doing a sequel with them all in college followed after that by each couple having their own story after they finish college. I am a heavy Rose/10th Doctor fan so this story and the college story will follow them as a couple, but involve others. Sorry if there was any misleading in what this story was about, but I hope you all still enjoy it. :)**

Rose got off the bus in front of the school the fallowing Monday. She looked up and saw an angry Donna who was watching her older brother and twin argue about something.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked her.

Donna nodded towards the two.

"Just because a pretty boy like you might get asked or can ask anyone and have them say yes doesn't mean I will and even if I did I'm not going," Chris growled.

"Chris you can't just sit at home! You have to go!" David whined angrily.

"Chris doesn't want to go to the dance Friday because no one will ask him and he won't ask anyone and David wants him to go and enjoy himself at least once," Donna clarified.

"I forgot about the dance," Rose said, "are you going?"

Donna shrugged. "Only if someone asks."

"Oh I'm sure someone will," Rose smiled are her.

Donna gave her a questioning look but didn't ask.

"Are you going?" Donna asked her.

"Yeah, there's someone I need to ask though," Rose blushed.

Although David was still attempting to convince Chris to go, his attention was more on what Rose had just said. The bell rang the group said their 'see you's and 'later's before heading to class. David quickly caught up to Rose.

"Um, hi," David said slightly timid. He didn't know if she was mad at him or not and didn't want to make things worse if anything was wrong.

"Ello," Rose smiled at him.

David breathed a sigh of relief that Rose was talking to him. "Did you get that project done with?" David asked.

"Yeah," Rose told him, "how was your weekend?"

David shrugged. "Uneventful besides Jack coming over and Matt making me some banana foster," David said with a faint smile.

Rose smiled, "Did he break something again?"

David gave a laugh. "No he was just being a good brother. So, what are you doing about the dance Friday? I heard you talking to Donna about it a little."

"I plan on going, there just someone I need to talk to beforehand," Rose blushed.

David smirked. "I'm sure whoever it is will be up for it."

They walked into class, their conversation forgotten. They had a test in class and were allowed to leave when they finished. David finished early and went to his locker. When he was about to head to his class he heard Rose's voice around the corner. He crept closer to listen in. He recognized the other voice to be Juliet's.

"So you're really going to ask him? What does he look like?" Juliet asked in excitement.

"Well he's got dark brown hair, and deep chocolate eyes you can get lost in." It had been what attracted Rose to him to start with.

David smirked proudly. He didn't know why it made him so happy that Rose wanted to ask him but it did. He left before he was caught ease dropping.

Classes passed and soon it was time for lunch.

"Hey Donna can I ask you something?" Jack said; he was a little nervous. Sure he'd done this before but his was Donna and he really didn't want to mess things up before they even started.

"Uh sure, what's up freak?" she asked in good nature.

"I was wondering if you like to go to the dance with me?"

Donna blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Would you let me be your date to the dance?"

"As what?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Just a dance partner," Jack said, guessing it was too soon to say as his girlfriend.

"Well, I guess sure," Donna said with a smile.

Jack smiled back, "Then my I escort you to lunch mi lady?"

Donna smiled. "You may kind sir."

Jack's smiles widened as Donna took his offered arm and they followed after the others. They all sat down at the table. David looked up in surprise when Rose sat next to him.

"David, how do you go about asking someone to a dance?" she asked nervously.

David flushed. "Just ask them. I'm sure they won't turn you down," David said.

"This is it, she's going to ask you," David thought.

Rose nodded feeling better about it, "Thanks." She spotted Jimmy not far away, "I'll be back in a moment." With that Rose got up and headed over to him.

David's smile began to fade and his heart dropped as she walked away.

Rose smiled at Jimmy as she walked over, "Hey."

Jimmy looked up and gave her a huge smile. "Hello beautiful."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

Jimmy's smile got brighter. "I would love to."

"Great," Rose smiled brightly.

"Just let me know what you will be wearing," he said with a wink.

Rose blushed and nodded before heading back to the table.

David's heart not only fell as Rose walked away from him and towards another guy, but it also shattered when she saw her flirt with him. There was no doubt in his mind that Rose had asked him to the dance. He had lost his appetite and was numb when Rose began to come back to the table.

"You alright," Mickey asked him.

"I, I think I'm going to be sick," David said before getting up and leaving the table. He fled to the bathroom and locked himself in. He sat in the stall and put his head in his hands. His breathing was erratic and he tried to calm himself. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way and why it hurt.

Rose watched him hurry off and worried what had suddenly happened to her best friend, "Is he okay?"

Chris looked at her with a hard and guarded look before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

"He just wasn't feeling well, must have been the food," Martha said, knowing why David really ran off.

"Oh," Rose said looking concerned, completely unaware what was truly wrong, "has he gone to see the nurse?"

"I'm sure Chris can take care of it."

Chris walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door of the stall David was in.

"David, you want to head home now?" Chris wouldn't blame him for wanting to be alone.

David took a shaky breath in. "I don't know. Why can't I breathe?"

Chris quickly turned to face the door, "Hands over your head," Chris ordered.

David had a history of panic attacks and also asthma so Chris went to work opening the stall door with his Swiss army knife. David did as he was told but he was already having ragged breathing

Chris managed to upon the door with the screw driver, "Do you have your inhaler?"

David shook his head no; he instantly regretted the action when he became dizzy.

"Where is it?" Chris asked, "Does the nurse have a spare?"

"Back-backpack," David stuttered out. Chris gently grabbed his shoulders to steady him. He usually didn't have panic or asthma attacks on a regular basis, but when he did they were on the extreme end.

"Just relax okay, I'll be right back," Chris told him. He then ran back to the table grabbing his little brother's bag before running back. This worried everyone so Jack followed after him.

David leaned his head against the brick wall to his left. His limbs were beginning to tingle and his breathing had become short and shallow.

Chris was back in front of him a moment later, "Here," Chris said after finding the inhaler.

David was already too warn out to take it so Chris had to hold it and press the button for him. After a minute David's breathing had evened out slightly but he was still warn down.

Jack arrived then to find a pale and shaky David with Chris kneeling in front of him, "Hey, you doing ok?" Jack asked seeing that the worst was over.

"Yeah, I'm fine," David said weezingly.

"Bull!" Chris growled. David shot him a look but instead of looking intimidating he looked weak.

"I think it may be a good idea to go home and rest," Jack said

David nodded, too tired to argue. Chris helped him up; he wrapped one arm around David's waist and put one of David's arms over his shoulders. Jack got the door and helped Chris get David to the nurse. They walked into the nurse's office and Novice Hame, the school nurse, came over and helped them move him to a cot.

"What happened?" she asked, directing her question to Chris and Jack since David was out of it.

"He had an asthma and panic attack," Chris said.

"He already used his inhaler," Jack added as she started to write down David admission.

"Thank you. If that is all I need to advise you both to return to lunch or class and continue your day. I appreciate you bringing in your friend, but I will take care of him," she said kindly.

"Do you need us to get anything for you?" Jack asked David.

David looked at Jack and shook his head before yawning. He already had his backpack and that was all he needed, well, all that he could have right now. Jack nodded and after some work and assuring Chris that David was in the best possible hands, he managed to get Chris to leave.

"Would you like to lay down while I call your parents David?" Novice Hame asked remembering his name from when he and his mom visited to drop up of his backup inhaler.

"Yeah," David said with a sleepy tone. He wished he could tell Rose that he wouldn't be in their classes later, but sleep was calling him. His heart squeezed painfully at the thought of Rose and then darkness took him under.

Novice Hame looked up David's file once she was sure he was comfortable and called his home.

"Hello?" Sarah answered middle worried as the caller id had said the nurse office of the high school.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Noble?" Novice asked.

"Yes," Sarah answered.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Hame from the nurses office at Torchwood High School, I have David in the office here."

"Did he have an asthma attack?" Sarah asked, David didn't usually go to the nurse, partly because he was so stubborn but when it was an attack he was usually too weak to argue with going.

"Yes, as well as a panic attack. He is asleep but I was wondering what you would like to do. He can either stay in the office until he wakes up or go to class or you can come pick him up and take him home."

"I'll come get him; do you know what cause it?"

"No ma'am."

"Alright I'll be there to pick him up in a few minutes."

"Thank you," the nurse said before hanging up.

None of the group ate much as they were too busy worrying about David. Rose and Donna were the first to see Jack and Chris as they headed over.

Before they got to the table Chris whispered over to Jack, "I know you're taking Donna to the dance, but I swear if you hurt her, I will kill you before bringing you back and killing you again."

"I kind of thought you might," Jack admitted sheepishly, in all honesty Chris truly scared him sometime.

Chris nodded as the two of them got to the table. Chris wore a tight frown; he looked angry but they all knew that he was just worried.

"He had an asthma attack and is going to go home to rest," Jack said before any of them could ask.

"Why did he have an asthma attack? Is he ok?" she asked. She knew that his asthma attacks were always bad.

"Don't know what caused, but he is okay now, just tired," Jack told her as he sat next to Donna wanting to help relieve her worrying.

Chris shook his head at Rose. She looked as if she wanted to run and check on David but Chris knew that would be the worst thing she could do. Usually she was his raft among his emotions but in this case she was the anchor dragging him down.

Martha put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "He will be ok. It's not his first asthma attack."

Rose nodded but remained quiet, she wanted to see him to be sure he was alright; his attacks terrified her not that she ever told him since she knew it would just make him feel worse. Lunch was over and they went to class

Sarah arrived at the school about 15 minutes after being called and a secretary in the office directed her to the nurse that was just down the hall. She knocked at the door and Novice Hame looked up at her.

"Hello I'm here to pick up my son David."

"Yes, he is back here. Poor boy fell asleep."

"Yeah he's usually pretty tired afterwards," Sarah came in and went to the room Mrs. Hame motioned to. David who was fast asleep on one of the cots, his bag next him. Sarah knelt next to him placing a hand on his shoulder to wake him.

David opened his eyes slowly. "Mom?"

"Hey honey," Sarah smiled at him, "come one let's get you home."

David got up slowly. He was still drowsy but he was able to stand and walk just fine. Sarah had grabbed his bag and led him to the car. Sarah opened the car for him and went ahead on reclined the seat so he could sleep on the way home. She then put his bag in the back seat while he clambered into his seat and buckled up. Before she even got into the driver's seat he was out. Sarah glanced over at him before starting the car and heading home, once there she guided the barely awake David up the stairs and into his room. David slept the rest of the day. It was about the time Chris, Donna, and Matt got home that he woke up.

Donna looked in at him, "Gonna sleep the day way, space boy?" she joked gently with her twin.

David groaned as he sat up. "What do you want Earth girl?" he asked her with a small smile and mocking tone.

She smiled knowing things were going to be okay now, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired still."

She nodded. "Here I was told to bring you this since you didn't really eat since breakfast," she said as she handed him a banana.

David smiled. "Thank you," he said before taking a bite of the fruit.

"Yeah just don't go scarring us like that again. Even with the food they serve never a table so terrified at lunch."

David smiled. "Sorry. Everyone ok now?"

"I promised to call Rose after I saw you," Donna said honestly.

David swallowed hard. His stomach sank and his appetite was lost. He put the banana to the side, forgotten, as he tried to calm his elevated breathing.

"Do I need to get mom?" Donna asked him.

David shook his head. He had been a burden to enough people.

"Talk to me," Donna requested setting next to him on the bed.

David shook his head. He didn't know where to begin so instead he put his head on Donna's shoulder, seeking comfort. Donna sighed softly hugging her older brother.

"I don't know what to do Donna," he admitted.

He had never been good with emotions even though he was older. It wasn't his fault though; he only had his family and Rose as his friends growing up. He never had anyone outside of his family besides Rose and even when his emotions began changing he had nothing to compare it to so he thought it was still feelings for a friend.

"I know," Donna said not sure what else to say.

The two of them sat on his bed. Neither knew what to do besides sit.

"You should really try eating that before Chris gets it," Donna pointed at the banana lighting the mood.

David chuckled. "He can have it, I'm not that hungry."

"Nope not buying it, you haven't at since breakfast," Donna shook her head.

"Donna, don't."

"Oh come on it's a banana since when have you ever said no to that," Donna laughed.

David couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. "Well nothing like this has ever happened before."

Chris looked in to see what was going on and spied the banana in question, "Are you going to eat that?"

Instinctively David quickly grabbed the yellow fruit before Chris tried to steal it; Donna nearly fell off the bed laughing at them.

David glared at Chris and he glared back but there was a grin playing on his lips. Just then Matt came running in and tackled Chris from behind. Chris stumbled slightly but was able to regain his footing.

"Are you doing ok David?" Matt asked as he got off Chris's back.

David nodded. "I'm doing a little better."

"What happened?" Matt asked, not realizing he was pushing David.

"Matt," Chris hissed.

"It was just an asthma attack," Donna said and Matt finally picked up that he was supposed to drop the topic.

Matt looked at his older siblings. Sometimes he felt left out because they all seemed to know things and wouldn't tell him. Matt swallowed and took a step over that line that Donna had drawn.

"It has to do with Rose doesn't it?"

David flinched and dropped his head slightly. Chris pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Donna sighed she had just gotten David in a better mood and Matt had to go and say rose's name.

"Yeah," David confessed.

He smiled slightly. Matt saw how he had upset his brother and chose to be quiet. Tom called for the kids to come get dinner. All of them but David went down. A few minutes later Sarah came in.

"Hi mom."

"Hey honey," she smiled at him, "feeling any better?"

David shrugged. "A little though I'm not that hungry."

"Ok, I'll save you some for you but you need to try to eat something."

"Ok," he said. As she was about to leave David called for her. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Sarah crossed the room and she sat next to him on the bed. She was surprised when he leaned into her. She wrapped an arm around him and patiently waited for him to talk.

"I don't know what to do. Rose asked another guy to the dance Friday, which is fine, brilliant even, but it hurts and every time I think about it I can't breathe. I don't know how to make it stop hurting."

Sarah rested her chin on his head, "I know the feeling, before your father and I started dating he dated a girl named Leela. Every time I saw them it hurt me," Sarah told him, "I'm afraid dear that you'll have to be strong and wait this out." She wished there was more she could do or say to him.

"So just be her friend?" David asked and sniffed. He gave a watery smile. "I guess it could be worse, they could be dating rather than just going to the dance together. Mom, Chris and Jack said I love Rose, what do they mean exactly?" David had been wondering on this for a while. He didn't know what love other than loving his family felt like. He was sure that his brother and Jack were not referring to his love being a love like the love he held for his siblings.

"Well their probably referring to a love like I have for your dad, or at least the think they are. Do you feel different towards than your other friends? "

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean she's my best friend that's all," David said, still unsure.

"Ok if you say that's all I believe you," Sarah believe her son was confused by these feelings, they were all new after all.

"I love you mom," he said as he gave her a hug.

"I love you too dear," she hugged him back, kissing his head.

David stood up. "Maybe I will try to eat a bit," he said. He knew his mom was worried so he would try to act like he was better for her sake.

She smiled at him, "I'm glad to hear it."

Sarah followed after David. She knew he was still hurting but she hoped that things would end up better when the dance was over. She didn't expect David to immediately realize he loves Rose more than a friend, but she hoped that he would realize that he wanted to be closer with her and somehow things would just progress on their own. They joined the rest of the family downstairs for dinner.

"There's my third son! I was beginning to think I imagined you," Tom said with a chuckle and wide smile. He was trying to cheer David up; him and David had always been really close.

David smiled. "Maybe I still am."

Donna poked him, "Feels real enough."

David smirked and tickled his sister. "Does this feel real?"

Donna laughed pulling away, "Oi watch it."

David laughed. He honestly felt better being around his family. It still bothered him that he couldn't figure out why his emotions were a raging storm, but he was sure it would calm after this weekend and everything would be back to normal; he would have fun with his family and Rose would be back by his side.


	9. The Storm Rages

**A/N: I know it's been a bit since I updated and I apologize for that, but I have been busy getting ready for tests and finals. I should be getting better at updating the closer to summer I get so please bare with me. Also, I know I have some grammar issues so I will be going back through all my chapters later on and trying to fix some of them up as I catch them.**

David went back to school the next day and Rose was waiting outside the school with the rest when they arrived. Martha waved at the group as they walked towards them.

When they got close enough Martha asked, "David, are you feeling better?"

"Much," he replied with a smile. He tried not to look at Rose, scared it would send him into another panic attack.

"You're sure?" Rose asked, he could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah," he said, not looking at her.

Rose watched sadly, something was wrong she could feel it and why wouldn't he look at her. Chris put a hand on David's shoulder and steered him away from the group, more like dragged him away from the group.

"What?" David hissed.

"Are you really going to do this to her?" Chris questioned.

David sighed. "I just don't know if I can stand looking at her," David said.

"David, I know you are scared of having another panic attack by looking at her, but if you don't you will just end up hurting her and you could lose her as a friend, now man up," Chris warned before walking back to the group.

David rolled his eyes and followed. When they got back David pulled Rose into a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly hugging him back. "Don't say nothing because we both know otherwise."

"Later."

"Alright," Rose gave in, "but you promise that we will talk about it yeah?"

"I promise," he said as he pulled back.

"Ok," Rose said softly, she wanted to know what was wrong and she felt like whatever it was, was her fault.

David inwardly groaned. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. He couldn't tell her it was her fault, and he couldn't admit that something upset him when she talked to the other guy, and he couldn't tell her what was wrong because he himself didn't know what was wrong. The school warning bell rang and the group had off towards their first classes. David shoved his hands in his pocket at him and Rose walked to their class. They didn't speak at all during the class but Rose watched him trying to figure out what was wrong, what she had done. David felt her eyes on him and grounded his teeth. He didn't want to worry her like this. He flew out of the room when the bell rang. Maybe Donna could provide some comfort and a distraction. Rose sighed softly packing up her things after he had fled, she notice he'd left a book behind so she grabbed it figuring she'd give it back to him later.

"Oi watch it," Donna said when David almost ran into her.

David caught and stabilized his twin. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"What's up?" she asked him as he caught his breath.

"Nothing," he said, slightly higher pitched than normal.

"You know you're an awful liar right."

David sighed. "I know. I just don't know what to tell Rose."

"And the truth is out of question?"

"I don't know what the truth is Donna," David snapped.

"Alright, don't have to yell space man."

"Sorry," he said quieter as they took their seats.

"Well first off what are you planning to do about the dance?"

David shrugged. "I'm not sure. I might go, I might not. There's no one I would go with so I don't see the point ."

"Really you sound like Chris now you know?" Donna rolled her eyes.

David shot her a look. He hoped that Donna would make him feel better. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well you don't really have to go with someone to go to the dance," Donna told him, "so ignoring what's going on do you want to go?"

David thought and nodded. "You know I like to dance."

"Then just go," Donna said.

"Fine, fine," David said with a small smile.

"There see problem solved, wasn't so hard now was it."

David chuckled. "Donna, who are you going with?"

"Jack asked me," she told him simply.

David's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. "Really? And you said yes?"

Donna shrugged, "Sure why not?"

David smirked and nudged his sister. "Oh come on, we all know you've been crushing on him since 6th grade."

She in turn lightly punched him, "So what if did."

"Jack and Donna sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-ING," David sang with laughter.

"Oi you shut it alien boy," Donna threatened him.

David smiled brightly.

"I mean it," she glared.

David rolled his eyes but couldn't remove the smile. Donna had been crushing on Jack for so long but he knew that Donna didn't pursue anything with him because of the fear of being cheated on. Jack is a player, everyone knew that, and everyone knew that the relationships he had been in were mostly one night stands. Donna cast a glare his way now and again throughout the period. David was creating plans in his mind on ways to tease Donna, but every one of them turned to Rose to help him and that smile would dim slightly. David continued to tease Donna throughout class, ignoring her angry remarks. After Latin, David and Donna walked to their next class that was gym.

The girl's side played basketball and Donna, Rose, and Martha teamed up. "So I heard from a reliable source you and Jack are going to the dance together," Martha said to Donna

"Tell your boyfriend to bugger off," Donna said smirking.

Martha laughed. "So it is true!"

"Yeah so, we're only going as friends."

"But you still fancy him," Rose laughed.

Martha giggled at her reaction.

PE consisted of weightlifting for the guys. David walked between Chris and Jack. The three of them were paired in a group together to do bench press.

"How much you going for?" David asked his brother as Chris laid down to get ready.

"Put it on 150 for now."

David put the weight on and held Chris's feet while Jack spotted Chris.

"Getting soft old man?" Jack kidded.

Chris scowled. "Nothing wrong with not wanting to show off you freak."

"Seriously why is it you lot always call me a freak?" Jack sighed.

Chris shrugged. "Just seems to fit you."

"Is it upsetting you?" David asked seriously.

"Nah," Jack said, though with Donna that was a different matter, he liked her maybe even loved her and being a freak in her eyes did hurt.

David raised an eyebrow but didn't question him as Chris started his reps. By the time it was Jacks turn Chris had started benching 220.

"Let's take it down 60," Jack told them.

David grinned. "Who's going soft now?"

"More like I don't want to embarrass you two."

David and Chris rolled their eyes at the same time and spoke in unison, "In your dreams Harkness."

"You are aware it's very creepy when you two do that."

David and Chris glanced at each other and matched each other's smirk.

"Are you sure," David began.

"That when we do this," Chris continued.

"It's not creepier?" they asked together.

"I hate you two sometimes," Jack laughed.

David laughed, forgetting about his troubles with Rose, forgetting that everything was complicated, forgetting that he was drowning with mixed up emotions. Chris even joined in and laughed at seeing his brother being care free once more.

Jack glared but smiled at them. They started Jack's session and by the time they finished Jack had progressed to 230. "Okay you're turn David."

David was still not fully developed like Jack and Chris, but that didn't stop him from trying to show them up. He started at 150 and began to do his reps. He was about to reach 200 before class ended. He sat up and began stretching when Chris clapped him on the back.

"I didn't know you had that in you. As Donna says, you're nothing but a twig."

"Shame the bell ended your set early," Jack added as the headed to the lockers to change.

"Yeah, I was just getting warmed up," David said with a smile.

The boys changed and headed to the spot outside the gym where the girls usually waited. They were standing there impatiently.

"Sorry it took so long," David said as he moved some of his wet fringe from his eyes.

"Well I suppose we should be glad you lot don't wreck," Donna said as they headed to the cafeteria.

The boys just smiled and walked after the girls. David seemed happier than earlier that day. Before reaching the lunch Rose took David's hand, leading him away from the others.

"Please David we need to talk," Rose said; she'd spent all of the last two hours trying to think of what she did and it was worrying her. She had even tried to get a guy's point of view by talking to Jimmy but even he didn't seem to know what might be wrong.

David flinched. "What about?"

"What did I do? Why are you angry with me?"

"I'm not angry with you."

"Then why won't look at me or talk to me."

David sighed and closed his eyes, steeling himself. He opened them and looked at her. "I'm not mad or upset with you, I just was planning on something and it got changed that's all."

"But it's still my fault though isn't it?"

David signed. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, because whatever it is changed us, and I want to know how to fix it."

David grabbed her shoulders. "It's ok. My problem not yours and I am fixing it," he said with a forced smile. "You just keep being amazing Rose."

Rose hugged him, "What caused this? I want to help."

David hugged her back. "Nothing you did. Can we please drop it?" he asked. He didn't like expressing his feelings this much.

Rose didn't respond just kept hugging him.

David pulled back after a little bit. "Let's go eat yeah?"

Rose nodded and quietly followed behind him. David went to grab her hand as they walked back but frowned slightly when she pulled her hand away. It wasn't that Rose didn't want to hold his hand but with all that was going she thought he may want some space. The two of them went back to the table and ate lunch. The rest of the day passed like nothing had occurred between her and David.


End file.
